Currently, many computing systems provide a mass storage device management module usable by applications in general. The conventional mass storage device management module typically provides functions or APIs to applications to allow the applications to use the underlying mass storage devices, such as a disk drive, in the computing systems and to access data (such as objects) stored in the underlying mass storage devices.
When an error occurs in an application, the functions and/or the APIs of the conventional mass storage device management module typically returns a simple, generic error string without much detail about the error occurred. This is because the conventional mass storage device management module in general lacks full error reporting capability. As a result, it is difficult to debug an error that occurs because of misuse of the functions and/or APIs of the conventional mass storage device management module.